


the universe aligns for us (sometimes)

by lightningstars (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, and i love them imma write more fics for them, and i've missed them, but i love these kids, i love them, i think i'm going to write more zutara theyre so underappreciated, i wanna edit some things but its also like. late so i wont, its zutara week, read this!! it good shit!!, tbqh theyre the ship ive been searching for, theyre literally a enemies-friends-lovers troupe and i would die for them, this is my first time participating, you ask what this is and i tell you i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lightningstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(there is always a you, and there is always a me even if we aren’t on the same continent)</p><p>aka zuko and katara reincarnating into different versions in different worlds for different periods of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the universe aligns for us (sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> an;; because i was told it was zutaraweek but rip i didn’t know until today and fuck if it i don’t write a reincarnation au please love me and forgive me for the errors i’m kinda rushing. and i included dragons, memories and lilacs because i feel like shit for not doing anything until like. the 4th day.

(there is always a you, and there is always a me even if we aren’t on the same continent)

Shes everyone’s favourite English teacher, with a reputation for stupidly hard tests. Hes the new guy who loves Science and finds a way to get everyone to participate. They meet in the teachers lounge when reaching for the same doughnut (it was chocolate covered with rainbow sprinkles). She introduces herself as Katara and he tells her that hes Zuko. Throughout the day she shows him around, and tells him about some of the kids they teach. They meet in the lounge everyday and eventually fall into a relationship somewhere between co-workers and friends. He tells her that he got his scar from a science experiment gone wrong, and she tells him that she fell in love with storytelling after her mother died. During the summer they barely see each other and the following year hes transferred to another school with more pay. She thinks about him every time one of her students comes back from science class complaining about the work and he forgets about her until he goes to the store around the corner to get chocolate covered ones with rainbow sprinkles.

Katara Hart. One of the most famous singers worldwide and he knows the words to every single song, even the ones that have yet to be released. His little sister Azula makes fun of him for liking her, teasing him about his ‘GIANT CRUSH’ on someone so unattainable so he pushes her out the door. When his mom leaves, he plays her song on a loop and cries wishing that he could have her fame to get his mom to stay. As he grows older he becomes a less avid fan, but one day he passes by the t.v. to see her in a commercial. With a small smile, he fondly remembers all the time he dedicated to her before shutting the t.v. off. She never meets him and he forgets about her.

They’re like Snow White and Charming but younger and better because he slayed a dragon for her. After that she lives with him in his castle and they rule the land together and fairly. She takes care of all the diplomatic relationships and he makes sure that shes happy. Katara and Zuko. The townsfolk say that no previous rulers loved each other so much and so deeply. Some say its because hes the great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson of Cinderella. Others say its just because they balance each other out. Whatever the reason they love each other enough to fill three worlds. When they die, its together, their hands intertwined, a soft smile on their face.

He goes into Ikea looking for lightbulbs because hes going to college and has no idea where the lightbulbs are. She laughs at him for ten minuets straight when he tells her and he calls her an ass. Eventually she leads him to the lightbulbs and they spend the next hour talking to each other. When he leaves with lightbulbs he hands her his number. She grins and promises to call him after her shifts over. He waits for an entire week, screwing in the lightbulbs and settling into his new dorm room. She never does.

They can’t stand each other, always spitting acid at one another. Fire in their hearts, their tongues weapons ready to fight. In History she rolls her eyes when he answers a question and raises her hand to correct him. He makes an offhand comment and not even two seconds go by that shes standing up glaring down at him, her hands curled up into a ball. They’re yelling at each other so close to bodily harm but then the bell rings. He tells her that shes ‘worse than toads shit that had been pissed on by her pathetic brother’ and Katara kicks him in the shin so hard he can’t move for a whole half hour. She refuses to apologize and instead gives him the finger.

Katara’s working the graveyard shift at her coffee job praying for death when he walks in. He orders latte and impatiently taps his fingers against the counter checking his watch every few seconds. After a minute he asks whats taking so long and she snaps at him telling him to shut the hell up. Zuko tells her to fuck off, hes _late_ , and she asks him that its 3 a.m. in the morning who the hell is he meeting some drug dealer? He glares at her so fiercely its a wonder that she doesn’t shrink away then tells her to not be an immature brat. Katara gives him the finger and dumps a coffee, black, all over him. He swears before telling her to go fuck herself and slams out of the store. He never comes back.

They date throughout college. Zuko tells her about his family and about how his scar was a punishment from his father with the lighter. She tells him about her brother and how much she loves him and wants to protect him. They go to parties and fuck in empty closets whispering words they wouldn’t be able to say otherwise. She starts thinking that maybe hes the one, she starts thinking marriage and as soon as he finds out Zuko runs out as fast as he can. He tells her that he can’t commit, its too much, she deserves better. She doesn’t argue. Two years later she meets someone when biking through Europe. He has open eyes and a heart full of hope and proposes to her a year after they date. Zuko finds out through facebook and when he gets the wedding invitation he stares at it for three days straight before throwing it out. A week after the wedding she gets a card in the mail from him and a plain necklace with nothing on it. She is never seen without it afterwards.

Hes a bartender who dropped out of college and shes miserable. Three hours later and Zuko is laughing from behind the bar while she dances on tables and scares customers into leaving. Then she picks a random guy and hooks up with him in the bathroom while he cleans the counter and serves other people. Later she comes out of the bathroom looking too small for her body. Zuko’s heart breaks a little; he calls a cab and pays the driver a little extra to take her to her apartment. She shows up the next day to thank him. He keeps seeing her for the next three years but they don’t learn anything about each other past their first name and favourite drinks. Then she graduates college and leaves without so much as thinking of him.

He doesn’t know her. But his girlfriend does and tells him that shes far too fucking cheery. She complains all the time about this girl, tells him her name is ‘Katara’ but her boyfriend calls her ‘Kat-Kat’. They met when he came into the store looking for lilacs. 'Kat-Kat’ hands him some and he tells her they’re for his parents then gives her his number and, according to Zuko’s girlfriend they start dating two days later. Its a fucking nightmare she tells him when getting back to their too-small apartment. He thinks about how nice that sounds, an easy romance. When his girlfriend breaks up with Zuko he sits alone in a too-small apartment and wonders if he will ever get an easy romance.

When he kisses her it tastes like bitterness and pain. She wonders how someone so young could have this inside of her but doesn’t care. He fucks her with so much energy, and when she kisses him it leaves him breathless. Her hand strokes his face, her thumb resting on his scar while the other hand clings so tight to his hair its a wonder that it doesn’t all fall out. She forgets about the world outside the door, and crashes her lips against his, screaming for more. When they’re done he leaves, his clothes rumpled, the door slightly ajar. She cries into a strangers pillow and feels her veins soak in the sadness she tried to fuck away. She feels like a whore when picking up her bra from the window sill.

Sokka sets them up. He thought it would be great, his sister and the nerd from his math class. They go out a few times and they get along great. She challenges him to be more daring, and he helps her with her work. They stay up late at night, talking, painting each others nails and watching reruns of crappy tv shows. But then his father calls for him, and when he breaks up with her she doesn’t so much as blink. No one was attached, neither of them were committed. Two months later he meets a girl with black hair who doesn’t let anyone in but him. They get engaged and married in under a year.

They’ve known each other forever. In elementary school they became friends when she told some kids being mean to him to go away and been inseparable ever since. In middle school he finally asked her out, to a school dance and then went out throughout high school. When his mom died she held his hand during the funeral and told Azula off when she made fun of Zuko. When her dad left to serve in the military he stayed with her every night for a year. Sokka dragged him away senior year and told him to propose, there had been together for seven years. Since they were kids, and Zuko agreed. During graduation he proposed and she screamed so loud it shattered glass. Then all of a sudden they were twenty-five, out of a job and life was starting to hit them. And they weren’t seventeen making out at a party, they were trying to handle bills and a mortgage. And he forgot to put the seat down one too many times, she was stubborn a little too much and all of a sudden having feet up on the dashboard wasn’t cute it was just another distraction. They filed a divorce in less than a year.

Hes thirteen years old and wonders why his father hates him so. Hes banished with a scar as a reminder of his worthlessness and when shes seventeen she hates him so fiercely it would take down seventeen armies. Hes chasing after her friend, the Avatar for some pathetic reason and she doesn’t understand that all hes trying to do is get back his life. But then he realizes his life was shit anyways and he joins them, he helps them and she hates him until she doesn’t.

(some stories have a happy ending but a lot of them end with tragedy in our soul)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr lovelies](http://www.isabellarosaline.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (i was previously known as EmpressTrisscar)


End file.
